


Miss Valentine.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After being informed on a series of killings of burlesque dancers, Luke and Emily visit the club where two of the dancers worked. They weren’t expected to get caught up in the performance of the dancer who was now running the joint.





	Miss Valentine.

After the BAU caught news of a serial killer targeting burlesque dancers in their neighbouring cities they immediately took the case, the signature was too exact to be a coincidence. Women were turning up naked with her hair bluntly cut, no signs of sexual assault but hundreds of dollars around them as if they had just been paid for sex. Whoever was committing the murders was clearly wealthy, was impedant to some degree and held a strong anger towards the women who performed in the burlesque clubs.

 So, it made sense that the team go out and visit these clubs and see if anyone there noticed anything strange. They went out in pairs, Emily and Luke went together and chose to visit the club in which two of the five girls killed worked at. It was called New Moon and apparently according to the messages they were getting from the rest of the team it was the nicest club in comparison to the rest. The place was illuminated with neon purple and red lights, it made it difficult to see the details in people’s faces and instead turned them all into groups of muddy purple messes. 

There was a stage at the end of the room with a much clearer light on it, the middle extended out into the room and acted as a runway. Around it sat tables, there were actually more women than men around but the men who were there sat by themselves whereas the women sat in groups. 

“Who’s in charge?” Luke had to speak louder than usual to get Emily to hear him, there was music blaring out of speakers placed carefully around the club, only making it less of an appropriate place to be talking; then again the whole point of the place was to sit and watch. Emily shrugged before taking out her phone to check the notes she had made beforehand.

“Ian Haywood, he’s been out of the country well before the murders started so his alibi is solid. Garcia found out that one of the head dancers has been running the place since he left, name Miss Valentine or otherwise known as (Y/N) (L/N).” 

“She’s the person we need to talk to then.” As if on cue the music stopped, they could now hear the vast amounts of conversations happening around them. Everyone else knew what was happening and began to holler and yell, it didn’t take a genius to work out what was going on. Luke and Emily glanced over at each before starting to walk to the entrance that lead them backstage, before they could make it to the door a bodyguard stepped in front of them but blocked the way.

“Dancers only.” He said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest while staring menacingly down at the two. Emily reached into her pocket to pull out her credentials but Luke stopped her, pointing up to one of the speakers.

“Welcome to the stage, the sensational Miss Valentine!” A voice announced with glee and the crowd erupted into cheering, men were yelling their urges and the women were just laughing and wooing, far less involved than the men were. Emily sighed and put her credentials back in her jacket pocket before walking away from the backstage entrance, instead she went and sat down at one of the few empty tables.

Luke hesitantly followed after her, surely there were plenty of other things they could have done to get backstage but if Emily wanted to wait it out then there must have been a reason. Maybe in case the unsub was here and she didn’t want to create a scene? The perfect way to blend in would be to sit and watch the show, it also wasn’t the worst thing they’d had to do on the job.

“Seen a burlesque show before?” Emily asked once Luke had sat down, he glanced around them as if he were looking for the unsub but in fact was just seeing who the company was. A few older men, a group of women on their night out, and a lesbian couple who were more engrossed with each other than the stage in front of them. Luke shook his head in response to Emily’s question and settled back in his seat. “JJ took me and Garcia once, sort of like her bachelorette party but after her wedding.”

Before Luke could reply music began to play through the speakers, Feeling Good by Nina Simone, the song had always had a sexy sound to it so it wasn’t surprising to anyone that someone would chose to dance to it. The lights dimmed around them and the lights over the stage lit up before the curtain drew to reveal you.

_Birds flying high, you know how I feel.  
Sun in the sky, you know how I feel._

Your waist was cinched to a tiny size, creating more of an illusion of an hourglass shaped figure. The way that the corset hugged your body made your breasts and ass seem bigger than they actually were, highlighting all your best assets with cobalt blue and ruby red jewels. The corset itself was a dark burgundy, your panties matched and attached to them were a set of stoned carter belts. The whole look was glamorous and in your own opinion, the best outfit when compared to the ones owned by of any of the other girls.

The song began off slow, simple piano and a hauntingly beautiful voice echoing through the room. You took slow steps across the stage, making sure the light hit you just perfectly and shone off each individual jewel on your body. The crowd was mostly quiet apart from the occasional man yelling some sort of encouragement or praise, you chose to ignore them and instead focus on the soft beat of the song. The lights were so bright it was difficult to see into the crowd, once you were on the runway, up and close with people then it would be easier.

Before the chorus started you slowly turned on your heel so you were facing the side, bending over and running your hand slowly up your leg while everyone’s eyes followed the movement. You then turned once again so your back was facing the audience and continued the movement of your hand, running up across your ass covered in tight silk, becoming more punctuated when you bent over. 

 _It’s a new dawn, It’s a new day._  
It’s a new life for me.  
And I’m feeling good.

The beat was perfect for swaying your hips to as you walked down the runway, everyone’s eyes unable to tear away from the way your body was so enticing. There were lots of different kinds of burlesque, there were the people who performed strip teases, others introduced humour into their performances. Most people just thought it was about women whoring themselves out for the pleasure of men but it was for themselves more than anything, it was empowering to hold a crowd with nothing but yourself.

When the song slowed down again you lowered yourself down onto your knees, and slowly crawled towards the left side of the stage, the people on the right getting a perfect view of your ass which you made sure to wiggle as you paid attention to the man and woman sat at the table. Interacting with the audience wasn’t that common, touching them at least. You liked to though, especially with the people you didn’t recognise as regulars.

Luke hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of you since the second you came into view, it was difficult to keep up a professional point of view when he was sat watching a beautiful woman parading across the stage and now was crouched in front of him. At first you beckoned Emily closer, shifting your position so you were knelt on the floor. He watched as Emily stood up and stepped closer to the stage, you took her hand within yours and lead it down to one of the garter belts.

“You too.” You mouthed to Luke as Emily undid the belt, then moving to do the other. Luke told himself that the only reason he got up from his seat was so you would be more willing to talk to him later in regards to the case, even if that wasn’t the actual reason. A couple of ladies hollered as you grabbed Luke’s hand and let it to the zipper at the front of your corset, fitting his fingers around the zip before letting go and letting him unzip it.

_River running free, you know how I feel.  
Blossom on a tree, you know how I feel._

It was a slightly stiff zip so it took some tugs to get it undone completely, you didn’t let him undo it fully but just enough to reveal the curve of your breasts and the hint of your skin before you stood up, flashing a wink before walking in the other direction. You finished undoing your corset before pulling it open, the people on the right side getting the view first while the people on the other side just saw their reactions.

It was incredibly rare that anyone ever went fully naked, to keep yourself covered you wore pasties with the same jewels that had been covering your corset. You let the corset drop to the floor and refluffed up your hair which was down in loose curls, running your hands slowly your legs and bending over once again so every got a peek at whatever they chose. Your type of burlesque was more of the strip show, less dancing and more being honest with what everyone had come to see.

“Wasn’t expecting to be doing that anytime soon.” Emily whispered to Luke, her cheeks were flushed pink from the encounter but she kept reminding herself to be professional and not act like she was enjoying this as much as she was. Luke just licked his lips and nodded, focusing himself to look around the crowd instead of you now that you had turned round to show the other side your bare chest.

_And this old world is a new world.  
And a bold world, for me._

The rest of the show was a variation of you continuing to strip and interacting with the crowd, by the time it was over Luke and Emily were already out of their seats and trying to get back to where the bodyguard had been previously. This time Emily whipped out her credentials and explained why they were here, the guard mumbled something about them showing it to him earlier before letting them past.

“(Y/N (L/N)?” Emily asked once you arrived back to your dressing room, dressed in a robe (they both thanked god for letting them finally keep it together) and sported a look of surprise after she pulled out her ID. “We’re with the Behavioural Analysis Unit and we wanted to-”

“I didn’t know you were FBI.” You said quickly, if you had known then you wouldn’t have chosen them to undress you. Was there laws or something against that? All the worst possible scenarios crossed your mind as you looked between the two, the man was incredibly handsome and as soon as you had seen him you knew he would be the one you got to unzip you - it would have been a whole different story if you had known. “I’m so sorry that was so inappropriate of me-”

“Please, come sit down.” Emily gestured towards your room and you just nodded, swallowing the lump in your throat as you opened the door and let them inside. Luke and Emily shared a look before following in after you, both desperate to get out of the club and also not minding all that much that your robe wasn’t tied all that tight.


End file.
